Jinn
Jinn (ジン Jin) is a cyborg and former mercenary and from the disbanded team Rogue Out, having been originally tasked with abducting B-Cubers on Planet Blue Garden. He is now working with his sister under her boss, Drakken Joe. Appearance Jinn is a tall and muscular cyborg with red eyes and spiky green-colored hair with the bangs brushed to the right and held by a dark-blue headband. He wears an unknown type of attire and a dark-blue cloak that partially covers most of his entire body, giving him the physical appearance of a ninja. Personality Jinn appears to be serious and dedicated to any particular assignment he is working on. Though he is a mercenary and is capable of kidnapping people without objection, he does have a degree of morality as he isn't sadistic and doesn't go out of his way to torture them. He is also aware that he did terrible things while working under Sister. Jinn is a loner and claims that he doesn't have friends. The only person that he has any connection with is his sister, Kleene. History At some point Jinn began working under Sister in exchange for her to cure his sister, Kleene. Synopsis Guilst arc Jinn is sent to abduct Labilia Christy. He is talking to Sister via communication. He disposes of Labilla's bodyguards with ease and tells Labilia that his job to bring her back home. She screams for help and Shiki comes to her rescue. The two end up fighting only to stop. He tells Shiki he can find him in Guilst and disappears with the wind. He shows up on Rogue Out's spaceship transporting a group of kidnapped B-Cubers to Guilst. When Ganoff sadistically tortures Rebecca for standing up to him, Jinn intervenes and spares her more pain. After learning that the Sister he is working with is a fake, after the real Sister Ivry is freed and beats her imposter, at a same time when Chronophage begin to devour Guilst, Jinn kills the fake Sister for deceiving him by crushing her head to pieces. While Jinn remained Shiki vows that he will meet Jinn again for another battle in another time at another place, if Jinn manage survive the Chronophage's devouring. Belial Gore arc Thankfully, Jinn manage to escape the recently devoured Guilst, and later return to his sister, now directly serving Drakken Joe at Belial Gore. As Drakken Joe begin his plan to steal the Edens Zero, Jinn aids his sister to do their boss' task, knowing that Shiki will come invading Joe's ship on why the Belial Gore's captain wants Edens Zero. After his sister Kleene (or rather preferring herself as Sylph) kidnaps both Rebecca Bluegarden and Happy to be taken to Joe, just as Shiki and Homura Kōgetsu tries to get a medicine which Rebecca left behind to heal recently injured Weisz, Jinn reveals himself to Shiki, once Kleene finally witness Shiki's power level, as Jinn described to her, telling her to stand back, while Homura takes the medicine. Powers and Abilities : By using Ether Gear, Jinn can control and manipulate wind. He can move swiftly and incapacitate multiple enemies, stop his fall by floating on air, and vanish like the wind. According to Jinn, his wind has the power to obstruct anything, blowing them away to keep them from getting close. * : Jinn fires a blast of wind on his target that is strong enough to lift various vehicles, leaving a large X-shaped crater behind. * : Jinn enshrouds his palm in wind and uses it to strike his opponent, creating a cyclone that blows them away. * : Jinn surrounds his entire arm with wind and thrusts forward towards his opponent. However, the full extent of this technique is unknown. : Jinn has a rudimentary grasp of this technique, which causes the Ether lines on Jinn's body become three-dimensional and swirl in the air around him like wind. With it, Jinn's wind becomes significantly more powerful, capable of creating typhoons with wind speeds of approximately 130mph (58m/s). Master Ninjutsu Specialist: Jinn is a fighter specialized in ninjutsu. When combined with his Ether Gear, he utilizes wind through long range attacks such as flying slash attacks. Cybernetic Enhancements: As a cyborg, Jinn's body is modified in order to help him in combat. *'Rocket Arms': Jinn can detach his arms and fire them towards his opponent using rocket thrusters. He can control the movements of the flying arm by making gestures with his other attached arm. Enhanced Agility: Jinn is incredibly agile, being fast enough to swiftly dodging Shiki's gravity attacks at high speeds. Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Antagonist